Advertisement signs, business cards, and various promotional products and graphics having customized names, logos and other proprietary graphics embedded therein have been available for many years. The manual process of producing these customized items typically involves a specialized designer/manufacturer combining a design of a custom logo, or other custom graphic design, along with other custom information This process is often labor-intensive and can entail significant costs. Accordingly, several samples of the custom graphic design, usually bearing differently sized and variably positioned graphics thereon, are initially produced by the manufacture for a customer's review. The customer then selects one or more of the samples so that a manufacturer can conduct a larger production run from the selected sample(s).
The recent growth of e-commerce has enabled the custom-graphics designers to provide their services online, so that customers can select and order custom graphic designs of various business, commercial and promotional items from the designer's website. However, custom graphic designs are often distorted when displayed to a customer, such as by stretching or trimming it. Other disadvantages exist as well, for which improvements are needed in the display of images to users.